indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4
Season 3 (50-73) - Season 5 The Order of the Emerald Claw Session 74 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Cerina, Calden) 13 Gishmont. A day of relaxing, recon, and re...shopping. Seir and Ry order magic items, and the group learns about a missing adventuring party, then fights in front of the pot pie. Session 75 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 13 Gishmont. More discussion about Brimeia's issues reveal that Eya is an actual devil. Session 76 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 14-15 Gishmont. A day and a half of travel towards the temple where the Blue Bulls were headed includes an attempted hobgoblin ambush, a pair of shambling mounds, and the beginnings of a unicorn rescue. Session 77 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 15-early 16 Gishmont. The unicorn is saved, the group makes camp on the old, overgrown road, and then they're attacked by devils. Session 78 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Kola) 16 Gishmont. The group reaches the temple, finds two of the Blue Bulls... as zombies, Gunnloda evaporates some baddies, Ry explodes them with her help, and they meet Kola, Champion of Betrex, Goddess of Death. Session 79 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Kola) 16 Gishmont. Continuing through the temple, the group finds the last of the Blue Bulls and a scary woman with a ritual circle. Session 80 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Kola) 16 Gishmont. The final enemy is slain and Kola urges everyone to leave so that she can cleanse the temple, but is everything as it seems? Session 81 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 16 Gishmont. The group leaves Kola and the temple behind, but then has words with Urrak and closes with a Ry-ghtmare. Session 82 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Courage) 17 Gishmont. Traveling through the woods towards Riverrun, the group happens upon a pale pink tiefling named Courage. Session 83 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Courage, Cerina, Lydia, Rukiya) 17-19 Gishmont. The party returns to Riverrun where they split up. Urrak talks to Cerina, Courage leaves, Ryleigh has another nightmare. Seir, Ry, and Rukiya seek answers for Ryleigh and Courage. Session 84 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Rukiya, Takara) 20 Gishmont. Ry and Urrak try to settle things again, and Rukiya helps the party with research. Slave 4 U Session 85 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya) 21 Gishmont. The party heads to Cusmasir to look for Bri's family line. Session 86 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya, Phoebe, Danai) 21 Gishmont. After a Q&A session with a Daughter of Polymatheia, a lead is found and a stray is picked up. Session 87 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya, Danai, Astara) 21-22 Gishmont. The group sets sail for Halolis. Session 88 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya, Danai, Astara, Nysa) 22 Gishmont. A freak storm sets the group up for battle with two mythical monsters. Session 89 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya, Nysa, Bisaltes) 23 Gishmont. Bri's nightly activities catch up to her. Session 90 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya, Danai, Kendall) 23 Gishmont. Danai is rescued while the party argues in a cave. Session 91 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Sariel, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya, Aria) 2 Bishmont. The group makes it to Halolis and meets Aria. Session 92 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Sariel, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya, Glaucus Liakos) 2-3 Bishmont 3Y20. After meeting Sariel, the group meets Glaucus Liakos who asks to be part of their research. Session 93 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Sariel, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya, Leodes) 3 Bishmont 3Y20. The group scouts and assaults the Bandit King's fortified farmhouse. Session 94 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Sariel, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya, Liakos, Affyria) 3 Bishmont 3Y20. After leaving the Bandit King's farmhouse, the group attempted to meet up with Liakos, but instead were witness to his assassination. He got better. Seir did not. Session 95 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Sariel, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya, Liakos, Aria) 4 Bishmont 3Y20. Dawnguard heads to Aria's Archives to seek information about Eya. Session 96 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Sariel, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya, Liakos, Ismene) 4 Bishmont 3Y20. Dawnguard meets the Pirate Queen and gets underway for Vyon. Session 97 (Brimeia, Ryleigh, Sariel, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Rukiya, Takara, Eya, Dempsy) Bishmont-Takaramont 3Y20. The voyage to Vyon, including Eya's tantrum and Takara's conversation with Seir. Season 3 (50-73) - Season 5 (Current Logs)